


Kiss

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi is a slyfox, Basically my excuse for writing cheesy stuff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is being kiss deprived and he's not too happy and therefor devised a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Akashi Seijuro is currently having a scowl painted on his face. A rather uncharacteristically and undeniably childish fit for the emperor but his current situation is something uncalled for.

He is currently being kiss deprived.

For some reason -which includes bets and vanilla milkshakes, as always- his lover, Tetsuya won't let him have his daily dose of energy. Heck, he won't even let him have a peck on the cheek.

Therefore he devised a plan. A full proof, well thought plan. He will definitely going to get a kiss. Or maybe much more. Just so you know.

"Tetsuya come here"

"Sei-kun"

"Can you understand these words? They're too small for me to read"

"Kiss me first" Kuroko read in a deadpanned voice. Akashi smirked before pulling his lover closer to him and whispering in a soft tone "gladly"

He gave the other a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. Akashi smirked "so what did it say?"

Kuroko a bit shocked with the other's sudden action, read the words again "kiss me first"

…Another kiss from the red head. This time sweeter, deeper and longer.

"I didn't quite understood, Tetsuya" Akashi smirked.

"Ki-" The captain didn't even let the other finish his sentence. He gently cupped Kuroko's chin and fully claimed the other's lips. He wrapped an arm around the other's waist and pulled him closer thus deepening the kiss..

Kuroko at that very moment finally snapped out of his little trance state and is about to push the other away... If only his knees haven't weakened and the fact that he enjoyed the kiss so much. It's Akashi's fault for being such a damn good kisser.

Kuroko eventually started kissing back -uncaring about a bet he just lost- and simply savored the moment. Who cares about milkshakes anyway when he already got someone that tasted so much better? One he can always have a taste, anytime he craves.

Akashi smiled inwardly. His plan is going far better than he anticipated.

"Sei is so sly" Kuroko told his lover with a small curve on his lips after the kiss was broken.

Akashi simply intertwined their hands together "Yes, yes I am"

And in the end, Akashi as always, got what he wanted.


End file.
